Losing Control
by miamitravel
Summary: One Shot deal of Calleigh and Eric


I am writing this as a one-shot deal of Eric and Calleigh……

Losing Control

She was never one to lose control. Ever. She was always in control of her life, her emotions, her bearing. She was Calleigh Dusquesne and she never let herself fall. She personified grace, elegance and sweet southern charm. She could turn that charm on and off to get people, criminals specifically. They took one look at her blonde hair and green eyes and they think she was the archetypical "dumb blonde". She was far from that though.

Only one person however, could make her feel that control slipping away. Eric Delko. Partner, best friend and now lover. She gazed at his caramel skin, and rippling muscles and thought of the delight she found in his arms. The sheet rode low on his hips, slow, deep, even breathing showed her that he was fast asleep. But all the while she was looking, her fingers itched to do more. Her lips wanted more. They wanted to taste his skin and devour him whole. She ghosted her fingers over his beautiful body, watching as goose bumps came to the surface quickly. His breathing changed. Calleigh angled the sheet lower until she came to what she wanted.

Lightly blowing on the flushed head of his already impressive cock, Calleigh could hear Eric's breathing becoming deeper, almost as if he were dreaming. Not looking up into his eyes, Calleigh had no idea he was awake and watching her. It was so highly erotic to watch the woman he loved doing what she was doing. To watch her lose some of that tightly held control because she thought he wasn't awake yet. But he was.

Calleigh was so bent on her dessert, that she barely felt Eric's fingers slide into her hair. The tightening of his grip on her head gave her an indication that he _might_ be awake, but she wasn't sure. However that _might_ turned into a _definite_ when she heard her "_Calleigh, baby please, don't stop"._

Calleigh never heard a sweeter sound than Eric's voice telling her what he wanted. She wanted to let loose for once in her life, but she wasn't sure how too. Those invisible bindings held her fast, until she heard Eric moan out her name. Flipping her over onto her back, Calleigh gave a small squeak of surprise at the turn of events. Eric looked down on her from his vantage point and saw her eyes glazed over with lust, love and passion. He would let loose that wild woman that just wanted to come out.

Kissing her thoroughly, tongues intermingling, Calleigh let out a groan of frustration because she was taken away from what she wanted. Eric's cock. But as Eric continued the assault on her mouth his hands came into play, ghosting lightly over her breasts, stomach and between her thighs. She could feel how wet she was for him, but she couldn't let go yet. Eric worked his way down to a sensitive spot right behind her ear and gently sucked/licked the spot. Feeling her body tremor, he knew what he was doing to her. And he loved every minute of it.

Eric continued his loving of her body, stopping at her breasts and sucking one tight peak into his mouth, his fingers found her other nipple and rolled it while continuing sucking on the other one. His feast would have continued further but Calleigh choose at that moment to say "_Eric I need more, please" _on a breathy little sigh.

Wanting to give her more and see in her eyes the control slipping away, Eric slipped one finger into her tight, wet, heat and quickly flicked his wrist around as his finger found what it was looking for. Arching and moaning underneath Eric, Calleigh was slowly losing what hold she had on reality and her sanity at this point. Pushing herself further down onto his finger she fought like hell to climax but Eric was having none of it….

Slipping another finger into her to join the first, Calleigh was begging incoherently for him to stop teasing and let her cum. He was not even done with her yet. Placing his full lips to her already aching clit, he began to suckle in time to his fingers fucking her. Feeling her pussy beginning to convulse, Eric continued until he heard her cry out his name on a long keening scream.

Floating down from coming as hard as she did, Calleigh knew what Eric gave her was far more than necessary as she felt her thighs spreading further apart and him slipping in between them. Positioning his heavily engorged cock at her entrance, he kissed her once and entered her in one smooth thrust. Feeling her pussy rippling in the aftermath of what he did to her had him almost coming, but not quite, he wanted her there again with him. Sliding out of her to almost the tip, he slammed home hard and swift. Arching her back for him and feeling the pleasure once again building, Calleigh was seeing stars behind her eyes.

In and out, in and out, Eric kept the hard driving pace up and then he flipped himself onto his back and let her take the lead. Feeling the new position and knowing that Eric was "_this close"_ she set a bucking pace. Driving down on him hard as he drove upwards. Calleigh's hands were on his chest to balance herself while he kept up his driving rhythms. Eric's hands held her hips, helping to drive Calleigh down deep onto his cock. Feeling her pussy starting to spasm with another orgasm, it triggered his own. One last deep thrust of his hips, he emptied himself deep inside her as her walls tightened around him.

Falling forward onto his chest, Calleigh felt a sense of peace that she didn't have in a very long time. Her loss of control seemed to help with that contentment and she was not complaining. Sliding off of Eric and landing on her side, she placed a gentle kiss across his lips with a whispered "_Thank you_".


End file.
